Current practices and technologies yield poor agrochemical use efficiency by plants due to over application (up to 50%) (Shaviv and Mikkelsen 1993). Excessive application of agrochemicals has adverse effects on the environment and is costly for farmers (Shaviv and Mikkelsen 1993). Additionally, many soils and climates are not suitable for growing desired plants such as crops (Habarurema and Steiner, 1997; Nicholson and Farrar, 1994).
New practices and technologies are needed for efficiently improving plant growth.